worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Languages
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a Language. Languages - About * Each language is an university or a school, like the English one. * Add languages below, and create a link to a new page for each new subject to list courses. * Also see http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Languages * Create World University and School in this language, any way you want, but you can start, too, using 'Courses' and 'Subjects.' * For each new language, which will become a University and School itself, add language instruction in that language, and to/from that language. * If literacy is a big key to reducing the population explosion especially in the emerging world, WUaS would like to prioritize its wiki language universities & schools' development (the plan is to develop a school in each of 3000-8000 languages) for women beginning around age 5 in countries with highest birth rates on OLPCs and similar computers WUaS Universal Translator & Google Translate World University, building on Google Translate with its at least 52 languages - http://translate.google.com/# - may become the basis for a WUaS Universal Translator, for both translation and academic research. Van Grove, Jennifer. 2010. Google Adds Virtual Keyboards for Search in 35 Languages. April 29. Mashable.com The Rosetta Project. 2010. The Rosetta Project: A Long Now Foundation Library of Human Language. Long Now Foundation * http://universitiesandcolleges.org/language-learning-resources/#general Language Template Languages Pidgins Creoles Dialects Human Invented Languages Free Language Learning Individual Languages to aggregate above WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Book Reviews Select Books Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Libraries (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select References Lewis, Paul. 2011. Ethnologue: Languages of the World - Statistical Summaries. (16th edition). Dallas, TX: Ethnologue.org Roberts, Sam. 2010. to (and Saving) the World’s Languages http://www.nytimes.com/2010/04/29/nyregion/29lost.html. April 28. New York, NY: The New York Times. Stian. 2010. P2PU in 24 different languages!. reganmian.net Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Video and Audio Select Websites Select Wikis World University and School Links Linguistics: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Linguistics WUaS Navigation Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Digital To Do Broadcast to radio frequency Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Print Recommend Send to phone Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World Second Life, or other virtual world or space, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for classes? Check out Harvard's virtual island in Second Life: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this virtual island to learn building in Second Life: Item Number Labels RSS Feed Re-evaluation Counseling Social Bookmarking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Delicious - http://delicious.com/ Digg - http://digg.com/ Facebook Google Buzz Like Twitter World University & School subject group World University & School Share This Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University